


Little Animal

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, mother figure, reader is a shape-shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha stumble upon a girl in the forest who was abandoned and has been there for the past 6 years. With them discovering her abilities, will they take care of her or more importantly, will she even trust them?





	1. Chapter 1

How do you trust anyone when your own parents volunteer you to be experimented on but when your labeled a “failure” they leave you for dead but don’t have the balls to kill you themselves. Instead they just abandon you. Imagine a 9 year old girl being left out in the forest with nothing but the clothes on her back and a half filled stomach.

**~Remi’s POV~**

6 years. That’s how long I’ve been without any human contact.

I may have only been 9 when it happened but I’m not dumb. My parents are bad people and the people they work for. Even worse. I mean who would give their only child up for experimentation? Who in their right mind would subject their child to that kind of torture? To be poked and prodded with needles and punished for -obvious reasons- disobeying. I have every reason not to trust anyone but animals. My animals don’t lie to me. They don’t try to hurt me on purpose. And most of all, they won’t abandon me. You see, I can do things no one else can. I speak to animals and can transform into them as well. They helped me live and are my family now. They protect me and I protect them. I’m strong, but the thought of them finding me and taking me back to that hell gives me anxiety. So when the day came that I saw people for the first time in 6 years, I panic.

**~General POV~**

“I think I’m having a heat stroke.”, Sam said before drinking some water.

“Stop being dramatic”

Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Natasha were on a hiking trip together. Just taking a break from being superheroes. It was supposed to be relaxing but Sam had different thoughts.

“No seriously, I think my lung collapsed.”

Steve laughs while Natasha and Bucky keep going.

“Guys, come look at this.”

Steve and Sam both continue to walk until they see Natasha and Bucky. When they stopped, in front of them was a beautiful lake clearing. “Wow.”

“Look”, Natasha pointed to her left and in the distance was a large brown bear.

“Probably gonna catch some fish”, Sam said.

The bear turned her head in their direction then roared towards the water. A few seconds later they see head pop out of the water, look at them then start swimming to shore. “The bears gonna attack them”, Bucky says slightly panicked. “We gotta help them”, Steve says then all four of them start running. Of course, Bucky and Steve are ahead thanks to them being super soldiers.

As they get closer tho, they notice that the bear is facing them rather than the person in the water and standing tall. They all stop a safe distance away from the bear. Natasha looks to the water, seeing that the person- a girl looking no older than 16 maybe- was still swimming to shore. “Hey! Come towards us. We can help you.”

But the girl doesn’t change her direction. instead , it looks like she’s swimming more towards the bear than anything. When she emerged from the water, they all took in the fact that she was naked and watched as she ran behind the bear towards the forest. The bear roars once more before getting back on all fours and running in the same direction the girl did. “Oh god”

The group of four start running again hoping to save the girl before it’s too late. But as they run after the bear, they notice that the girl is gone. “She couldn’t have gotten far.” They continue to follow the bear until a howl halts their running. They look around and see a pack of wolves has started to surround them with a big black wolf with piercing blue eyes standing right in front of them. The bear turned around, roaring as it stood tall once again. Squawking became eminent as an eagle and a falcon circled the group before landing on a fallen tree.

“What the hell is this?!”

“These animals don’t work together. Ever.”

Just as Steve was trying to formulate a plan, Natasha pulled out her gun that she had hid ready to shoot.

“DON’T HURT THEM!”, said the very same girl that they were trying to protect -now wearing clothing- ran out from behind a large tree.

“Kid, stay away. These animals could hurt you”, Steve warned her but instead she stands close to the bear.

“No. I won’t let you take me, not without a fight.”

They were confused, “What are you talking about, kid?”

“I know you’re the bad people who left me here!”, the girl throws something at them which Steve catches. When he opens his hand, a small pendant rests in his palm. On the pendant was a symbol they were all too familiar with. “Hydra.”


	2. Chapter 2

**~General POV~**

“We aren’t apart of Hydra”, Natasha says lowering her gun.

The girl scoffs, “That’s exactly what someone would say who’s apart of it. I’m not stupid like you think I am.”

“Trust me, we-“, Sam starts.

“I don’t trust anyone! Not after what you’ve done to me.”

“What did they do to you?”, Bucky asked softly. He knows firsthand just how evil and cruel Hydra can be. But hurting a kid? That’s too far. He looked closely and noticed faint scars on her arms. “They hurt you, didn’t they?”

Flashbacks of all the abuse -the sticking and stabbing and hitting- flooded her mind. Her eyes becoming glossy from the painful memories. The bear -who was still on high alert about the four of them- got back on all fours and went closer to the girl. She nuzzled her head into the bear, letting a few tears fall.

“They hurt me too”, Bucky said. He tried to come close but the wolves started to growl, warning him to stay back.

The girl looked back at them with sad eyes, “How did they hurt you?” Looking at them she could see the concern in their eyes, not anger and hatred like the ones she remembers. Could it be that they are telling the truth and aren’t the bad people she was subjected to all those years ago?

Bucky took off his backpack cautiously, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Not wanting to pose a threat. When his bag hit the ground he shrugged off his flannel, exposing his metal arm to her. “They messed up my head, made me do things I didn’t want to do. Made me hurt people. Then hurt me when I tried to make them stop.” Bucky gestured to himself, Steve, Sam, and Natasha, “We aren’t the bad people. We try to stop the bad people from hurting others. We’re part of the Avengers.”

“Do they still hurt you?”, she asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

“Not anymore”, he said with a small smile.

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?”

“If we were Hydra, we would’ve hurt you and your friends and taken you already”, Sam said.

She hesitates before slowly walking towards them and puts a hand on -who they could only assume was- the alpha. “It’s okay. I don’t think they want to hurt us.” The black wolf looks up at her then slowly backs away next to her; the others following.

“What did Hydra do to you?”, Natasha asks in a soft voice.

“They hurt me. Stuck me with needles. Cut and beat me when I resisted and tried to fight back. Practically deprived me of food and water.”, they watched as the girl subconsciously runs a hand over her scars.

“How old are you?”

“15.”

“How did they have you in the first place? Did they kidnap you?”, Steve asks in a non-authoritative manner. He needed answers but didn’t want to scare her.

She shook her head, “No, I was given to them…by my parents.”

The expression on their faces turned from confusion to shock to anger in a matter of seconds. Of course they were angry. How could someone do that to their own child?! Willingly give their child away?!

“Your parents gave you to Hydra?!”, Sam exclaimed.

The sudden raise of his voice causes her to get startled which set off the animals. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.”, she says to the animals and they settle down.

The four of them all aren’t blind about how she interacts with the animals and how they respond to her but choose to not question it yet.

“What’s your name sweetheart?”, Natasha asks her. She hesitates, still not fully trusting them. Natasha sees her hesitation. “My name is Natasha, Nat for short”, she introduces herself hoping this will ease her, “this is Sam, James but we call Bucky, and Steve.” She points at each of them so the girl knows who is who.

The girl decided not to reveal her real name. Not yet at least, they’ll have to earn it. “You can call me L.A, short for Little Animal.”, she says while looking at the animals around her and smiling at them. As if they know something the others don’t. The wolf licks her hand and rubs against her. The bear rubs its head against hers while the birds chirp. I think now was the time Natasha Bucky sam and Steve ask that question they were holding onto.

“L.A, did Hydra do something to you, something special?”


End file.
